


A Tail As Old As Time

by Aprilqueen84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pirates, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilqueen84/pseuds/Aprilqueen84
Summary: All Killian cared about was earning his way off this wretched island so he could exact his revenge against the crocodile. What he didn’t expect was being saved by a beautiful mermaid that would make him question everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new CS Neverland AU! Hope you enjoy it!

Killian made his way through the dense foliage of Neverland cursing Pan with every step he took. 

“Damn him,” he muttered as he stopped to take a drink from his flask. The task was a simple one, retrieve a rare stone for Pan from a cave that was on the far side island and he would be one step closer to leaving this place and avenging his Milah. He checked the map and saw that he wasn’t that far from his destination, tucking his flask back into his coat he continued on his way until finally reached the clearing.

“Bloody hell!” he exclaimed when he saw what was in front of him. Of course that fucking imp would forget to tell him that the cave was located on the other side of a lagoon. Killian looked up and down the shore, hoping that there was another way to the cave without having to swim there. Seeing that there was none, he let out a disgruntled sigh before shedding his coat and boots and stepped into the water.

Killian had made it halfway when he suddenly stopped. He could have sworn he felt something brush up against him. While he hadn’t been in Neverland long, he did know about the treacherous beings that live in the deep. Deciding to press on, he hurried his strokes and was almost to the rocky outcropping of the cave when he was violently pulled under the water.

Looking down he saw the unmistakable shape of a mermaids tail and hands pulling on his leg. Killian began to thrash wildly to get away from his attacker. He had heard stories of the vicious creatures and did not wish to become their prey. He swung his hook downward as hard as he could under the water, hoping to strike her so he could get away. Miraculously his next blow hit its mark, and the mermaid reared back as he saw blood in the water.

He made a mad dash for the surface, his head just breaking through when he was pulled under again this time by his shoulders. Suddenly, he was face to face with his attacker. She was beautiful, in a deadly sort of way, with dark hair and a menacing smile. She began to drag him down further into the deep, wrapping her hands around his neck, his vision began to blur. Then, out of nowhere, something rammed into her and he was torn loose from her grasp. Killian tried to swim, but he had grown weak and could feel himself starting to lose consciousness. Just before everything went black he saw a brilliant flash of golden light.

Killian woke up disoriented. He looked around and saw that he was laying on a mossy patch of rock inside the cave. Sitting up he scanned the water, trying to figure out how he got here since the last thing he remembered was that he was slowly drowning.

“What the hell?”

“Oh, good! You're awake,” a female voice called out.

Killian whipped his head around looking for the source of the voice. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” he demanded.

Movement from deeper inside the cave caught his eye. Moving toward him, almost hesitantly through the water, was a beautiful woman with hair the color of the sun. She stopped about half way but it was close enough for him to see what else she had… a tail.

“Get back sea witch!” he seethed.

Instead of advancing on him like he thought she would, she merely smirked at him. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who just saved your life.”

Killian was taken aback at that but then remembered something knocking him free from his would-be killer. “That was you?” he asked surprised.

The blonde mermaid smiled at him. “Yes, that was me.”

“Why?” he asked incredulous.

She looked at him in confusion. “Why what?” 

“Why did you save me? I thought all mermaids hated humans?” he asked 

“Would you rather I let you be killed?” she said sarcastically

“Well, of course not,” he said matter-of-factly.

She moved closer, stopping only a few inches from him. “Let’s just say the others and I don’t exactly see eye to eye about a lot of things,” she said cryptically, moving until she was directly in front of him.

Killian’s eyes went wide as he got his first good look at her. With eyes the most brilliant shade of emerald, she wasn’t just beautiful, she was stunning. “What is your name?” he asked mesmerized.

“Emma” she simply said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: All Killian cared about was earning his way off this wretched island so he could exact his revenge against the crocodile. What he didn’t expect was being saved by a beautiful mermaid who would make him question everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to get this update out. Real life stalled writing for a while! Hopefully it won't be to much longer until the next update. Hope you enjoy!!

Emma took in the man before her, with raven colored hair and eyes the color of the bluest waters in Neverland. He was handsome for sure, but she had learned the hard way that looks could be deceiving. Glancing down she was shocked when saw that he had a gleaming silver hook where his left hand should be; how she missed that when she saved him she didn’t know. In that moment she knew exactly who he was. Despite not interacting with many of the inhabitants of the island, she  _ had  _ heard of the band of pirates who had taken up occupancy in the nearby cove. 

“You’re Captain Hook,” she stated.

Killian smirked slightly at the sound of his new moniker. The Lost Boys had taken to calling him that, afraid of the sharp appendage. “Ah! So you’ve heard of me?”

“Well, you have made quite a name for yourself since your arrival, or so I’ve heard,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Killian raised a curious eyebrow at her. “How so, love?” he asked.

Emma propped her elbow on the rocky shelf and rested her head on her palm. “Oh, you know. There’s new occupants in Neverland, and their grown-ups... and pirates. One would have thought Pan’s head might explode with the news.”

Killian looked at her skeptically. “And how would you know how Pan reacted?”

“I was unfortunately in the demon child’s presence when one of his minions came racing in to tell him of your arrival,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“Not a fan of him I take it,” he said amused.

Emma scoffed. “Hardly. He can’t stand the fact that I won’t fall in line like the other mermaids, and do his bidding,” she explained. Suddenly, her voice hardened. “I’m not like them at all.”

Killian cocked his head at her. “What exactly does that mean, love?”

Emma’s eyes shifted from side to side, clearly uncomfortable with the question. She turned back to him with a frown on her face. “What were you even doing here?” she asked suspiciously.

Killian was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but decided not to call her out on it. “I was sent to retrieve something.”

“What?” she asked.

“A rare stone, small about the size of a coin and emerald in color,” he informed her.

Emma’s face hardened immediately. “Did Pan send you here!” she hissed at him.

Killian’s eyes widened at her sudden hostility. “Um...Yes,” he answered hesitantly.

The blonde mermaid narrowed her eyes at him. “You can tell him he can go to hell!” She pushed herself away from the rocky shelf. “And you can go with him. He is never going to get his hands on it,” she declared before turning and disappearing back into the water. 

“Emma! Wait!” he called out, confused by her reaction. When he got no response, Killian debated about what to do next. He looked toward the mouth of the cave, knowing that Pan would be waiting for news about the stone. Except, for some reason he felt an inexplicable urge to follow Emma. “Bloody hell!” he whispered to himself as he stood up and made his way down the passageway until it opened up into a vast chamber.

“Go away!” he heard Emma’s voice coming from behind the large rock formation that was in the middle of the chamber.

Glancing down the pathway he saw a line of small stones sticking out of the water, leading to the rock. He made his way to them, then carefully walked across and began to climb it. Upon reaching the top, he saw Emma at the bottom, her head resting on her arms with a melancholy look on her face. 

“Emma, I don’t understand. What’s wrong?” 

Emma turned her head at the sound of his voice. “I thought I told you to leave!” she said with disdain. 

Killian swung his legs over the edge and slid down to the bottom until he was sitting beside her. “What is going on, love?”

She lifted her eyes to meet his. “You really don’t know?”

He shook his head. “No. All Pan told me was to come to this cave, find the stone, and bring it back to him.” 

Emma could tell he was being sincere. She raised herself out of the water to settle down next to him. “This is what Pan’s after,” she said, tilting her head back.

Killian didn’t know how he had missed it. Around her neck was a black choker, and in the middle of it sat a brilliant emerald colored jewel. “My God,” he gasped, his eyes widening.

She lowered her head and brought her hand up to touch the stone. “I’ve had it around my neck since I arrived here.”

“How did it get there?” he inquired.

“I...I don’t know,” she shrugged her shoulders, not meeting his eyes. “All I know is that it won’t come off.”

Killian looked at her in shock. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I have tried everything imaginable to remove it, and nothing has worked. It’s like it’s permanently attached to my neck,” she explained.

"Why does Pan want it?”

Emma threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “I don’t know! I just know that ever since he first saw it he’s wanted it. He has sent lost boys, other mermaids, and now you after it.”

“Does he know you can’t remove it?” he asked. But he was already pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Pan knows everything,” Emma said in a weary voice.

Killian could feel the dread inside him rising at what that meant. “So, how did he expect me to bring it to him?”

Emma scoffed. “Probably with it still attached to my head,” she said with a pointed look. “He most likely thought you, being a pirate, wouldn’t think twice about killing a mermaid.”

Killian felt anger course through him at Pan’s trickery. “Well, he is going to be very disappointed.”

Emma looked at him sharply. “Pan won’t be happy that you returned empty handed.”

“Not if he doesn’t know I found it,” he told her.

Realization dawned on Emma at what exactly he meant by that. “Lying to Pan is not a good idea.”

“Sod Pan! I won’t be his puppet!” he said with venom in his voice. Upon seeing Emma’s startled expression he calmed slightly. “Apologies love,” he said, bringing his hand up to scratch behind his ear.

“You would really do that?” she asked surprised. “Why?”

Killian couldn’t explain to her why he would risk Pan’s wrath by lying to him about finding her and the stone. Hell, he couldn’t even explain it to himself. Why  _ did  _ the thought of any harm coming to her send an uneasiness right through him? “Because it’s the right thing to do,” he said vehemently.

“How very noble of you, Captain,” Emma said with a smile.

“Killian,” he replies.

“What?” Emma said.

“My name is Killian.” He doesn’t know why he is telling Emma his real name. Memories of the last person to utter his name made is heart clench, but for some reason it felt right. 

“Killian,” Emma said softly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

He reached over and grasped her hand, bringing it up to lips.“You as well, my lady.” He then placed a kiss upon the back of it.

She giggled and slapped her tail against the water. “My, you are quite the charmer.”

“I prefer the term gentleman,” Killian said winking at her before his playful manner disappeared and he grew serious. “I should head back.”

Emma tensed. “Are you going to be okay, Killian?” 

It had been a long time since anyone had cared about his well being and Killian didn’t know how to feel about it. “Of course, love! I’m Captain Hook, and if there’s one thing I’m good at it’s surviving,” he said cheekily.

Emma reached out to place her hand on his cheek. “Please be careful, Killian. Pan is treacherous. Don’t underestimate him.”

Killian saw the fearful look in her eyes and immediately sobered. “Aye. I promise,” he said, taking her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Emma nodded her head in acceptance and offered, “I’ll help you get back to shore.” She nodded again, this time towards the entrance of the chamber. “I’ll go make sure nothing is lurking in the water,” she said slipping into the water.

They made their way back to the mouth of the cave where Killian joined her in the water. Together they swam toward the shore until Emma could go no further. When Killian reached the shore he turned back toward the water to see Emma, where they held each other’s gaze for a long moment until the blonde mermaid raised her hand in farewell then turned and disappeared back into the water. Killian donned his boots and coat, and started to make his way back through the jungle, on his way to face Pan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian's met up with Pan does not go according to plan, also the mystery behind Emma and the stone begin's to come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

As Killian got closer to Pan’s meeting place he couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious blonde mermaid. Emma was unlike anyone he'd met in a long time, beautiful yes, but he could also sense a tragicness about her. She’d been hurt badly, that was obvious, but she also had fire and determination in her, and he admired that. 

He was still lost in thought when a voice stopped him dead in tracks. “Hook.”

The pirate captain turned, and there in front of him was the devil imp himself. 

“Pan,” he said with veiled contempt.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come back, that something had happened to you,” Pan said, almost disappointed that it didn’t.

“Yeah I’m sure you were all torn up inside,” Killian said sarcastically.

Pan stepped forward into Killian's face. “I’d watch your tone. Remember, It’s up to me if you ever get to leave this place, so I would be a little nicer if I was you,” he sneered.

Killian hated that he had to swallow his pride, but the demon child was right. If he ever wanted off this wretched island he was going to have to play Pan’s game. “My apologies,” he reluctantly said.

Pan smirked. “That’s more like it.” He paused, suddenly growing very serious. “Well, where is it? Where’s my stone?’

“I didn’t find it,” Killian lied, putting as much conviction in the statement as he could.

Pan’s face grew hard as stone. “What do you mean you didn’t find it?”

“I mean, I went to where you said this cave was, and imagine my surprise when there’s a lagoon between me and it,” Killian said, giving him a pointed look.

“What? Don’t tell me Captain Hook is afraid to get a little wet,” Pan taunted.

Killian didn’t take the bait, but kept going. “I ventured into the water, but I never made it to the cave,” 

‘Why not?” Pan asked, starting to become irritated.

“Because I was bloody attacked, that’s why!” Killian knew that he would have to be extra careful if he had any chance in protecting Emma. “I only made it halfway when something pulled me under.” He paused to gauge the imp’s reaction. Seeing no inclination that Pan thought he wasn’t being truthful, he pressed on. “It was a mermaid.”

“Oh, Really,” Pan said unsurprised.

“Aye. Bloody fish tried to kill me. We fought, then all of a sudden something slammed into. The next thing I know I’m waking up on the shore of the lagoon,” Killian finished, waiting to see what Pan thought of his tale.

Pan stood there silently contemplating for several moments. It was starting to make Killian nervous, until finally, he responded. “Well, you’ll just have to go back to the cave and try again.” 

Killian was taken aback. “Come again? It sounded like you said you wanted me to go back?” 

“Did I stutter? You are to retrieve that stone for me, whatever it takes,” Pan said menacingly.

“What is so special about this stone? Why do you need it so badly?” Killian inquired.

Pan was in front of him in a flash. One of his hands came up to wrap firmly around Killian’s neck. “Why I need it is none of your concern.” He squeezed a little tighter. “Now are you going to be a good pirate and do what you are told?”

Killian struggled for air, trying and failing to pull Pan’s hand away from his throat. He was only able to croak out a barely audible. “Yes”

With a triumphant look Pan released him. “Good. You’ll try again tomorrow. I’ll be waiting here at dusk.” With that he turned and disappeared.

Killian stood there gasping as he tried to catch his breath. “Fucking imp!” he rasped out, not caring if he was overheard. He gathered himself together and started in the direction of his ship. 

When he reached the beach he walked over to the rowboat that he had pulled up on shore. Having pushed the small vessel into the water, he started rowing towards the  _ Jolly and thought _ about what he was going to do next. Pan wasn’t going to stop in his pursuit of the stone that was around Emma’s neck, and he would be damned if he was going to betray her and hand it over to him.

Suddenly, Killian heard a splash coming from somewhere over to his left. As he turned toward the sound, he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair disappear behind an outcropping of rocks. Turning the rowboat around, he headed in that direction, slowing down and coming to a stop when he reached a small cove. 

“Emma?” he asked cautiously as he peered into the water.

“So, what happened?” a voice called out beside him.

Killian jumped, turning to see Emma with her elbow propped up on the side of the rowboat. “Bloody hell, love. Don’t do that.”

Emma winced. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” 

Killian smiled gently at her. “It’s alright, love,” he quickly looked at their surroundings. “How did you get here, Emma?”

“The cave has underwater passageways that lead out to different places on the island,” she informed him.

Killian nodded his head at the explanation. “Well, why are you here?”

“I was worried about you. What happened with Pan?” she asked anxiously.

Killian contemplated whether he should tell her everything about his encounter with Pan. Looking down into her imploring eyes he decided that he  _ wanted  _ to be completely honest with her. “Well, shall I tell you the good news first or the bad news?” 

Emma’s face fell at his response. “What happened?”

He took a deep breath and proceeded to her tell his entire conversation with Pan. From telling him he  _ didn’t  _ find the stone, to being attacked and pulled underwater, to finally waking up on the shore having  _ no idea  _ how he got there. 

Emma pursed her lips at him. “Do you think he believed you?”

“He seemed to, but...” Killian stopped, hesitating for a moment.

“What?” Emma asked nervously.

“He wants me to go back to the cave and try again,” Killian reluctantly told her.

Emma reached up to touch the stone around her neck. “He’s never going to stop. He’s just going to keep coming and coming,” she said as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Killian leaned forward and gathered her hands in his. “Emma, I promise you that I will not let him get you.”

Emma scoffed a laugh towards him. “I appreciate the sentiment, Killian, but I’ve learned the hard way that the only one who can save me is me.”

Killian looked at her in confusion. “What does that mean, love?”

Emma looked away quickly. “Nothing. It’s not important.”

Killian tightened his hands around hers as she tried to pull them away. “No. It’s not nothing. What happened to you, Emma?”

Her eyes start to dart around wildly, not wanting to make eye contact with him. “Why would you think something happened to me?”

“Because you’re somewhat of an open book, love. You have the look of someone that’s been hurt and betrayed,” Killian said gently.

Emma jerked back, snatching her hands from his. “You know  _ nothing  _ about me. I don’t need your help, or want it. I can take care of myself,” she sneered at him before turning and disappearing beneath the water.

“Emma!” he called out, realizing too late that he had struck a nerve. When there was no more sign of her Killian sighed and cursed under his breath before turning back towards his ship.

XXX

Later that evening Killian was nursing his flask on the deck of the  _ Jolly _ . He had volunteered to take over the night watch from Mr. Hughs, his quartermaster, so that he could clear the events of the day from his head. He didn’t know why Emma’s rejection stung so much, or why he cared about what happened to her. He just knew that from the moment he met her he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. Which was ridiculous Killian shouldn’t be caring about anything except getting off this island, killing that damn Crocodile, and avenging (and probably joining) his Milah.

Killian froze with his flask raised halfway toward his mouth. Milah. He realized that throughout the day his thoughts hadn’t been consumed by those of his lost love. Guilt, then anger, began to eat away at Killian as he couldn’t believe he was becoming distracted from his goal. He vowed from that moment on he wouldn’t be swayed by anything,not even a beautiful, green-eyed mermaid. He still needed to find a way around Pan’s ultimatum about the stone, but he’d figure that out when the time came.

Secured in his renewed determination, he lifted his flask for a self-celebratory drink when he heard something hit the deck in front of him. Shocked, he crouched down and saw that it was a shell that had been launched at him. 

“What the?” he whispered in confusion as he picked it up. 

_ Ding!  _ Killian jumped as another projectile hit the wheel beside him. Standing, he cautiously walked to the railing and peered over the side, and was surprised to see Emma looking up at him from the water.

“Well, it’s about time,” she said impatiently 

Killian shook his head, wondering if he was imagining that blonde mermaid was there. “Emma?”

“Yeah. Hi,” she said nervously.

Convinced he was, in fact,  _ not  _ imagining her, he asked, “What are you doing here?” while frantically looking around for any sign of his crew.

“I needed to see you. Can we talk?” Emma asked him with pleading eyes.

Even though Killian knew he should tell her ‘no’ and send her away, looking down at her he found he just couldn’t. “Aye. I’ll come down to you.”

“No. I’ll climb up,” Emma responded. 

Killian watched as she began to scale up the side of the ship until she settled on a wide ledge that was right below the railing making them eye level. 

“Well, love, what did you want to talk about?” he asked nonchalantly.

She started to wring her hands in front of her, clearly on edge and uncomfortable about being here, then squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before saying, “I’m sorry.”

Killian cocked his head at her. “Come again, love?”

Emma let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry about the way I acted before. It’s just that,” she paused looking away quickly to compose herself, “You were right. Something did happen to me, and I was just so rattled that you could read me so well that I panicked, and... well, you know the rest.” She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

Killian leaned against the railing, trying not to show her how much her words were affecting him. He could tell that it took a lot for Emma to be here, and he didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing again and send her running… or swimming, as the case may be, so all he did was nod his head for her to continue.

"I'm sure you know that it has something to do with this." She gestured to her throat where the green stone lay.

Killian nodded. "Yes."

"I lied when I said I didn't remember how it got there, because I do," she told him.

Killian's eyes widened at that. "What happened?"

Emma's hands began to shake as she lifted them to her throat the caress the stone. "I was tricked by somebody that I thought I could trust. One minute I was walking with him and the next I had this thing around my neck and was sent here to Neverland," she confessed tearfully.

Killian was shocked by her confession. "You're saying that you used to be--"

"Human," Emma interrupted him. "I used to be human."


End file.
